Every vehicle owner wants to protect his or her vehicle from harm and damage caused by nature. Many vehicle covers exist that can cover select areas of a vehicle, such as covering the top of a vehicle. However, these existing covers are designed primarily to protect against rain or snow descending from above the vehicle and thus cover only the top of the vehicle. This design leaves large portions of the vehicle exposed to the elements, such as the entire undersurface of the vehicle. For example, during flooding water originates from beneath the vehicle, and thus water can seep into the vehicle from underneath, causing irreversible damage to the vehicle that standard vehicle covers cannot prevent. Other acts of nature, such as hail, can also cause damage through most vehicle covers because many vehicle covers are not designed to prevent damage from external forces, such as hail damage.
These various acts of nature, such as flooding, can cause serious damage to vehicles, such as causing so much damage that a vehicle may be considered to be totaled and irredeemably lost because of the damage. As acts of nature such as flooding continue to occur, especially as problems of climate change may make such acts more common, more and more vehicles are subjected to often irreversible damage that current vehicle covers are unable to prevent, costing significant money, effort, and resources to handle and/or replace.
Accordingly, there remains a need for devices for a vehicle cover and methods for using the same.